


姑苏缭乱第八章

by yjj



Series: 姑苏缭乱 [1]
Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 发情 - Freeform, 狐狸精
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjj/pseuds/yjj
Summary: 姑苏缭乱
Relationships: all闲 - Relationship
Series: 姑苏缭乱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

第八章

魏婴的一声 “好哥哥”说是告饶不如说是挑衅，在这种情况下就是火上浇油，蓝律发狠地掐着脖颈把他脸朝下摁进蓬松柔软的被褥上，欺身而上，耳鬓厮磨，青丝缠绕，不分你我。

魏婴吃吃的笑，在挣扎失败之后干脆放软身体，任由他亲吻摩挲，过了片刻蓝律却还不曾有多余的动作，他诧异地将脸侧过去，：“哎呀，我倒是忘了蓝氏雅正，慎之还不会是不知道后面做什么吧”

蓝律…………

魏婴一看他这表情，哪里不知道这是什么情况，简直要笑破肚皮。

蓝律因为困窘手下放松了力道，魏婴反拉着他的手往下摸，直到摸到浑圆双丘中间的小入口，引他往里面探，湿热温暖。

魏婴抬眼往后看他，俊朗的脸上带着少见红晕，多少带了些媚意：“龙阳当然用这…啊！”

蓝律一点就通直接掐着魏婴的腰身，把他摆出跪爬的姿势，蒙头不说直捣黄龙，直弄得魏婴喘息不止。

魏婴喘了几声，好歹调好了气息，嘴里还不停：“哈…慎之兄倒是…急切…啊…慢点慢点…太重了…”

蓝律不听也知道他要说什么，无外乎一些挑逗话，只管蒙头在甬道里四处奔波，在探索到某一点时，只觉得魏婴整个人都忍不住哆嗦一下，知道找到了他的死穴，直接紧着弱点攻城掠地。

这下子，酸软难耐还带着麻意从腰椎升起，魏婴那就哪里受到了这种，胳膊一软，整个腰身塌了下来，哀哀求饶：“哥哥…饶…饶了我吧…难受…嗯～”

蓝律充耳不闻，反是恼他“经验充沛”，更是加快速度，一时间只听得喘息声，攻伐声或者耐人寻味的水声和按耐不住的喘息呻吟。

芙蓉帐暖春意浓

不知过了多久，魏婴恍恍惚惚觉得自己被人翻了过去，那东西还在身体里直接被转了一圈，简直是…魏婴哆哆嗦嗦得颤了颤，泪都要下来了。再见蓝律那张脸，忍不住上前要亲上去。

偏偏蓝律的脸错了开，这个吻就落了空。热烈缠绵的气氛冷了下来，魏婴本来情动不已眉目含春的脸也慢慢的淡了下来，展露出完全不同的冷漠和嘲讽：“都到如此地步，何必装出这副模样”

蓝律也不负刚才的迷乱，一双琉璃目如冰封湖面，面色难得如霜似雪：“颠倒阴阳罔背人伦”

“魏婴”大笑：“惺惺作态，是你想要，魏婴才会出现，你却来斥责我…是你颠倒阴阳，蓝律你的心乱了”

蓝律闭上眼，周围的所有都开始迅速变淡风化，只有化身“魏婴”的心魔还在不停说话

“嫉妒其他女子追求图他，想囚禁他折磨他哈哈哈”

“他若是知道你这些龌龊心思哈哈哈哈太有意思了”


	2. 【ALL闲】放范闲是个狐狸精五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狐狸精的范闲，因为自己老娘，融合出了问题，未成年还不明显，成年了就需要阳气
> 
> 哎，刚好进了京都到了成年发情期！
> 
> 被五竹叔抚养长大，给摸给艹的那种
> 
> 进了京都一边喜欢可爱漂亮的小姐姐，一遍为了生存去撩拨男人。

第五章

前情提示：范闲自慰不得解放，求五竹叔帮忙  
本章只有竹闲！

一回生二回熟 ，智能机器人的记忆力和总结能力是超人的。虽然五竹惯性失忆但是才一个月总归还是不会忘的。

他单膝跪在范闲面前，熟门熟路地用右手抚慰它  
，  
范闲刚才焦灼难耐，下手没个轻重，用的力气重了些，小可爱憋屈地半抬头。被五竹一摸似是知道有甜头吃，不一会就高高兴兴地抬了头开开心心地跟五竹打招呼。

滋味果然不同，范闲喉结动了动，自己玩像是老夫老妻，五竹叔一下手就就像有热流涌动。他往树上靠了靠，闭眼等待熟悉的高潮来临，带走着该死的耳朵尾巴还有春药一样的效果！！

在算得上漫长的半刻钟后，五竹停了手：“出不了，你隐瞒了什么。”

声音平平，还是熟悉的疑问句用肯定句语调。这句话没什么大毛病，范闲挫败地睁开眼，望向近在咫尺的五竹，十几年了他依旧是少年貌，在明亮的月色下似乎反射着陶瓷一样的光，无悲无喜无怨无恨。

这是他的守护神，他的五竹叔

范闲撑着坐直了腰，问五竹：“叔，我不知道做到那一步才能让它消失…”他细细的观察五竹的表情：“你要是不愿的话我可以…”

话音未落，五竹就打断了他：“你想让我做什么”

范闲张了张口，饶是他二辈子的脸皮也说不出下面的话，干脆支着身子往前靠，搂住他的脖子，吻上这个长得漂亮却像山岳一样可靠的男人

“叔，亲亲我吧…”

五竹不会亲吻，但是范闲吻上来他也是懂的。范闲一点点引导五竹，唇齿相交纠缠不断，他的唇舌都是微凉的，是甜的。

粘腻的，潮湿的但不讨厌。五竹默默的评价，在观察到范闲的激素分泌也在极速升高后，也就没有反抗。

他看范闲姿势挺反人类，干脆坐在地上，掐着他的腰胯按在自己腿上。

范闲从喉头里挤出来一声闷闷的笑，顺势跪坐在五竹大腿间，把小小闲往他腰间蹭，嘴里模模糊糊的要他摸自己。右手也腾出来往自己衣服里钻，拨弄刚才就有点涨涨的奶头。

范闲挺惊奇的， 男人的乳头摸上去居然也有反应。他因为常年怕悬崖，手指肚上的茧子粗糙，摸上去捏了几下就酸麻得很。

偏偏五竹也不知是误打误撞还是凑巧，摸上了小小闲还握着上下撸动。给他打了一个完美的配合，这一下子逼得他绷紧了腹，白玉一样的胸膛泛上粉红，起伏得厉害，和五竹的亲吻也停了下来。

五竹低头去看他，范闲面色酡红，目光有些游离，长长的睫毛上挂了一点泪珠，微肿的唇上有刚才亲吻时沾上的口水，亮晶晶的。他的目光向下滑，扫过范闲纤长的脖颈，沿着分明的锁骨一路朝下，直到被白色中衣掩映住风景。

“叔…继续…”范闲眼眶微红，明亮的双眸里带着情欲，低声喘息：“好舒服…再来…”

他们又亲在了一起，五竹放下了左手的铁钎，摸上那条摇动不停的尾巴，他不知道范闲在坚持什么，但总会自己养的娃，宠着就是了。

扑天的浪潮要把人淹没，屡屡到了巅峰却不得出口，范闲不信邪，偏要用小路得那无上的舒爽，最终闹得自己烈火焚身却不得安宁。

范闲挣扎很久，最终无奈的选择对这噬人的情欲低了头。他褪下碍事的外衫和裤子丢在干净处，想了想到底还是留下了中衣，给自己留点颜面。

他手伸向双丘处，那里早就是汪洋一片，潮湿不堪，只是主人之前一直故意忽视它，搁置它。只能眼巴巴看着其他兄弟吃肉喝汤，早就馋的不行。范闲只是自己捅了一下，那入口就迫不及待地收缩甚至往外淌水，急不可待地要有个什么东西捅进去得趣。

范闲借着月光用最后地理智凝视着五竹，考虑很久然后叹了口气，是五竹叔的话，没有问题。

范闲握着五竹的肩膀，深吸气慢慢往下沉，最隐秘处被一点一点撑开的滋味不好受，进去一半就寸步难行，他颤抖着身子拖延时间，太大了，五竹叔简直不是人…进不去了…

“…？…！啊…”范闲发出了长长的呻吟声，为即将到手的快乐渴望，又因为可能有的痛苦而停滞不前，犹豫不定。

直男五竹看他不动，贴心的握住那盈盈一握的腰往下一按，这大东西横冲直撞地进来了，直接碾过那一点，范闲哪里受得了，只觉得眼前白光一片，瞳孔都有些涣散，再清醒过来发现自己已经射了出来，整个人缩在五竹叔还在瑟瑟发抖。

“五竹叔…你…”沾了情欲，抱怨声就像撒娇，完全没了怒气。

明明已经水乳交融，五竹依旧是气定神闲的状态还有空观察范闲：“刚才你的耳朵下去了，但是尾巴还在”

范闲伸手去摸，果然耳朵没了，这什么狗屁设定，还得老子奉献屁股！操蛋生活。

他这边骂着作者，老神在在的五竹已经分析好情况，还有一条尾巴那应该再来一次就会下去吧！觉得逻辑完美的机器人默不吭声握着范闲的腰上来进行均匀活塞运动。

他一个机器人，手劲大，举着范闲一个成年人上下活动一点都不费劲。

范闲就不太好受了，被迫拔出去时甬道急速收缩留恋，五竹再把他摁下去，那东西就急速冲进来，没有规律毫无征兆，那玩意儿也太大太粗了， 甚至有一种在操破自己的恐怖错觉。

五竹的动作太大了，范闲迫不得已攀住他的肩膀，无法去抚摸自己，背部绷直了每一块肌肉，被迫随着五竹的动作摇动，

范闲无意识地攀着五竹，头抵在他脖颈边，恍恍惚惚里，觉得那一点被撞的又酸又涨，  
整个身体的热流都向下涌动。

他鼻腔里发出剧烈的喘气声，整个身体都涨成了粉红色，两条腿不停的哆嗦，不受控制的痉挛，手指死死的拽着五竹肩上的衣料，肉根狠狠的抽搐了好半天，顶上的小孔张的大大的，瞬间喷出许多浊白的精水，

他射了，没有被人摸被被肏射了。

范闲茫然地边哆嗦边想，前列腺刺激好舒服，跟自慰完全不一样。感觉脑子一片空白。

五竹顺着范闲的头顶向下摸，这还是被范闲养成的习惯，练功累了摸摸他给点鼓励：“尾巴下去了，你身体出了状况”

这一场情事折腾的，范闲累的睁不开眼，趴在五竹怀里不肯起来，也懒得解释：“叔你带我洗洗澡吧”

五竹看他不肯解释，也不追究，抱起来往树林深处走去。


	3. 【ALL羡】姑苏缭乱十三

ALL羡】姑苏缭乱十三  
第十三章

这一章是白月光啊！

牵手的情节都没有的啊！！！

为什么要锁我啊！！！！

我真的没写，放过我吧！两分钟就锁了，我好难啊

魏无羡住在一座无名山中，山脉连绵不绝，青山如黛，郁郁葱葱，周围十几公里无村无城，人烟全无。 

他住在最高的一座山上，那上面有一座竹子编造的房子房间，婉约精致。是他救命恩人的房子。院子里除了正常的石桌还立了一个木制秋千，它甚至还有个精致的亭子。魏无羡刚勉强能从床上下来时憋的不行，还会爬到亭子里放放风。 

等外伤好的七七八八，魏无羡也看俗了庭院，就经常用随便飞到后面的山顶里静坐，去观望云海无边的风景，坐在那里眺望远方，观日升日落看云聚云散。 

下雨时，他重伤未愈不能受凉。在大夫的建议下，他就不能这么惬意了。得避到屋中，但窝在榻上可以听到雨滴落在滴滴答答的声音 

清风手抚过竹林，竹叶摇动出飒飒的声响，除了这声音天地都安静。

别有一番趣味 

魏无羡挺喜欢这样的日子 

也挺喜欢他的救命恩人 

救他一命如同再造。而且他这个救命恩人长的也好，毫无装饰难掩如画眉目，衣着普通却气质飘然。

她像云梦泽夜里的明月倒影，又似他见过的深秋落叶。 

是位自带凉意的女修士 

PS: 他强烈怀疑自己那天是垂死才会眼瞎才能把她看成气质婉约的采药凡人。 

不过长乐不喜欢她，但也不讨厌他。她似乎对人对事都没什么喜好，魏无羡观察几天也没发现她有什么情绪波动。 

一个不爱俏不爱花的姑娘 

一个不爱修行不喜剑术的金丹修士 

一个没有门派却医术高明的医修 

疑点重重，不符常理。 

但再古怪也是个人选择，魏无羡擅与人交往，一个知情达意的人不该对别人的生活指手画脚，更不该去探索别人的小秘密。 

他琢磨几天也摸索出和这个救命恩人的相处方式了，少说多做当自己是个漂亮的瓶子，安静的省心的不要去打搅长乐那她算得上非常好相处。 

今天天气晴朗，到了饭点，魏无羡没出去晒太阳，老老实实呆在竹屋的厨房里等着吃饭。 

咳，虽然让救命恩人做饭不好，在魏无羡可以下地以后就曾积极张罗一桌饭菜，但是长乐看完他用心做的红红火火一桌后沉默了很久， 

你要谋杀我么？或者浪费我救你用的灵药，用这种东西毒死你自己… 

对着长乐这种严重的指责，魏无羡无语凝噎，只好默默选择洗碗，以代替自己白吃白喝的愧疚。 

但是长乐你也不必专门要我做饭的步骤真用来制作毒药啊！ 

魏•云梦大厨•无辣不欢•无羡觉得自己收到了侮辱！

然后他屈 辱地选择了吃长乐的饭菜，毕竟她是医生听她的。 

伤员是没有权利吃辣椒的→_→ 

今天中午吃的清汤面，材料大概是长乐御剑下山给人看病时侯买的材料，味道不差。魏无羡高高兴兴地坐在桌边吃，长乐坐在首位慢条斯理地看着他吃着面条。 

魏无羡吃几口注意到她的视线就觉得有些难以下咽，这是什么意思？觉得他秀色可餐？不应该啊！长乐瞅着就是无爱无恨的性子，难不成是自己金丹有问题，也不对啊他自己内视过只是当时过度压 榨导致的，修养就可以……… 

大概是他的疑问浮在脸上，长乐干脆放了筷子：“吃完不要去山上我要号脉”说完把把碗推给他，“我在屋里等你” 

魏无羡刷着碗一脑袋官司？？？？？

这个时候能看什么？丹田要修养，内脏差不多好了，骨伤要静养。还能有什么地方不对？ 

长乐不是庸医，她不喜欢做重复的事她只是来确定一下事情。她习惯性把所有检查都称为号脉，不代表她真的是要来摸他脉动。 

银色的灵力从长乐的左手指尖流出，被主人凝成极细的线状，缓缓浸入对坐的魏无羡身体，她操纵灵力小心沿着主脉络流动，游走过丹田又一路顺着经脉向上，探查他身体情况。 

这种感觉不好受，魏无羡僵着身体闭眼努力安抚所有沸腾着要反击的灵力，放纵陌生的灵力入身体就等于把脖子送到别人刀下，任人鱼肉。这太危险，他的身体在强烈的反抗这种情况。 

压下这种身体自然的反击不容易，不到半柱香他的鬓角就微湿，背上也湿透了。 

长乐抬眼看他，视线沿着滑落的汗看到他脖颈旁用力绷起的青筋，感受到对方的灵力从沸腾渐渐平静，放在桌下的右手小心收回了淬着剧毒的细针。 

以诚待人者自该以诚待之。 

这种以灵力看他人的法子也很耗费灵力。检查一圈之后，长乐收回灵力，调息后下了结论 

“你的魂魄不太稳，身体也不太对” 

魏无羡怔了一下，习惯性灵力周转一圈才反应过来她说的是魂魄和肉体，跟灵力无关。“我的身体有什么不对” 

长乐的指尖轻轻点着桌角，这是她情绪不稳时的小爱好。“你的骨骼和外伤都修复的太慢了，远远低于金丹修士的愈合时间” 

魏无羡到了江家就没怎么受过伤，之前流浪时也不曾踏上道途，真的没什么比较。 

听起来严重但观长乐神色不好，他反而放下担忧，先安慰她：“没关系的，我的一点老毛病了。之前受伤也是如此但我不是也过来了，可见只是体质问题。我都如此天赋异禀惊艳绝伦，还不许天道制衡许多。平庸者长久天才者多灾而已” 

听到如此不要脸的自夸言语，长乐诧异地看自己捡回来这个男修士。看起来就是个光风霁月的名门公子，竟然是这样个混不吝的性子。 

长乐难得笑了笑，理理桌上摆放的脉诊和药材，又掐灭一旁的焚香。随手丢给他一瓶药，：“吃一粒出去，我想想办法” 

魏无羡听话的吃了一粒，强装镇定出了房门，刚跨过门槛就听见后面长乐幽幽地问：“刚才我用灵力验你为何不反抗…” 

“你为我检查身体我怎能伤你”魏无羡回头对她笑了笑，挥挥手：“我去晒太阳了，有需要的叫我，多谢你了！长乐” 

他这个救命恩人哪里都好，就是不会收敛杀意这一点不行，老是吓唬他不好。 

“一个时辰后你来整理一下药材”

“好的长乐” 

——————————————————————— 

魏无羡：救命恩人救了我还想杀我，我太难了 

长乐：有点意思，留着吧 

很久以后 

魏无羡：你那天叫我吃这个丹药干嘛 

长乐：我的焚香和你吃的药粥相克，看你顺眼了，把你的毒解了。 

魏无羡：我太难了 

拖了好多天，终于写出来了。 

首先非常抱歉也感谢还在追的朋友。 

还有非常感谢@Evey @灼伤光的地狱 @依廉 @今天也是乖宝宝 朋友的打赏 。

这一章我是写了一版又基本推翻重新写的。 

原本白月光不是这种黑心属性，是个贴近于师姐的温柔凡人。但是写的挺别扭，越看越奇怪，我就重新开了又写了现在的长乐。 

不喜欢长乐的要不然跳过这个去看后面。 

反正是个注定be的萌动… 

啾咪 ～


End file.
